Friends Forever? Are you serious?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Meme iba a decir algo, pero el conserje, seguido del profesor Manny, salieron a tiempo para evitar que Aster le saltara encima a Jack. AU humano/escolar. Clasificación M por razones obvias :3
1. Cuando crees que vas al Cielo

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de** El Origen de los Guardianes** (el otro es de mi hermana); se trata de un UA humano que espero sea de su agrado. Clasificación M por groserías y situaciones que desafían a la moralidad y ética conocida.** Ni** El Origen de los Guardianes, ni marcas, eventos, personajes, etc., son míos, **tampoco** hago propaganda para el gobierno y su maligno complot para hacernos tomar leche, **ni** es un apoyo al grupo conformado por dos alegres personas y un seguidor que desean conquistar al mundo con pastelillos, yaoi y disfraces de pingüinos._

_Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

* * *

**Friends Forever? Are you serious?**

**Capítulo uno**: _Cuando crees que vas al Cielo..._

Aún no salía el sol en esa tranquila comunidad, pero una persona estaba ya de pie, ante un brillante monitor, preparando las palabras de bienvenida para sus compañeros y alumnos.

Dejó el teclado por unos instantes, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana para contemplar el paisaje adornado por una cubierta de nieve que se dejó caer de forma repentina, y sonrió divertido mientras una nada inocente idea cruzaba su mente.

-¿Cuántos alumnos resbalarán si derramo agua jabonosa en la entrada de la escuela?

**x-x-x-x-x**

Golpeó por tercera vez el reloj despertador, levantándose de una vez de su cama, y rascando la cabeza de su fiel mascota. Tomó un baño rápido y se alistó para una nueva jornada de trabajo.

-¡Mira nada más, qué hermoso día!

Sirvió el plato de comida para su animalito y él tomó una taza de chocolate caliente. Había mucho que hacer, viejos amigos por saludar y caras nuevas para recordar.

**x.x.x.x.x**

El día era perfecto para quedarse recostada en la cama, pero su mamá empezó a golpear la puerta de su habitación como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-¡Levántate, tienes que ir a la escuela!

-¡Es muy temprano mamá! –Respondió haciéndose bolita con las sábanas, pero ante la insistencia de su madre, no le quedó de otra que alistarse para ir a la escuela.- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

**x-x-x-x-x**

-"_Compañeros maestros, de acuerdo a las investigaciones realizadas en los campos de estudio sobre el desarrollo integral del aprendizaje, se debe estimular a los estudiantes para que sus logros se desarrollen por encima del 10% de sus capacidades ya adquiridas, aunque conociendo a las bestias a las que intentamos educar, no podemos esperar mucho…_" No, demasiado pretencioso… Aunque lo de "**bestias**" es bastante convincente.

Apagó el monitor, convencido de que las palabras correctas llegarían solas, y se dispuso a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Organizar los archivos escolares y preparar las carpetas de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso no era su responsabilidad, pero como no tenía tanto trabajo esa mañana, se dio el gusto de ver quiénes serían los estudiantes que aún estarían con ellos por ese año, y los que se sumaban a las filas estudiantiles, concentrándose en uno que tenía un pasado más que interesante.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Terminó de imprimir la segunda y última hoja del discurso de su jefe, y con los papeles en mano, entró a la oficina de dirección, encontrando el lugar vacío. Sin perder tiempo, buscó por los pasillos y las aulas, encontrándolo ante el cuadro de honor que conservaba las fotos de los alumnos sobresalientes de generaciones pasadas.

Al tener la atención del director, le acercó el discurso de bienvenida que escribió a detalle para los maestros y alumnos, pero el director negó con la cabeza.

-No este año, Meme, sé con exactitud lo que debo decir.

Frustrado por ese rechazo, por cuarto año consecutivo, el secretario de cabellos dorados hizo bola los papeles y los aventó dentro del contenedor de basura más cercano.

**x.x.x.x.x**

-Nueve… Diez… Once…

7 horas de sueño, una rutina de ejercicios matinales, los repasos breves de las materias ya cursadas, y un dardo lanzado con tal fuerza que la punta se enterró en su totalidad entre los ojos de la agujereada fotografía del director, resumían la mañana de ese joven, quien tras una ducha reparadora, un pan tostado con miel, una taza de jugo natural y una gran dosis de autocontrol para _ignorar_ a su familia, estaba listo para ir a la escuela. Solo debía tomar sus cosas y esperar el autobús.

-¡**Uy**! ¡Hace frío! –Se regresó corriendo a la casa, y salió de nuevo con un suéter y las risas de su familia, quienes nada le dijeron de la nevada que cayó en la noche.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Apenas se marcharon sus padres a sus respectivos trabajos, sirvió el cereal y la fruta de su hermanita en un plato, y un sándwich que preparó y acomodó junto a un jugo de manzana en la lonchera de ella. Contó el dinero que tenía en sus bolsillos, estimando lo que gastaría en ese primer día de clases, y fijó su mirada en el anuncio del periódico, mismo que mencionaba a la escuela a que asistiría en unos minutos más.

**x.x.x.x.x**

A pesar de su deseo de una broma de inicio de curso, la señora de la cafetería convenció al director de lo contrario, y a regañadientes, salió junto a su secretario cuando los autobuses escolares empezaron a arribar al plantel.

Pateó un montoncito de nieve que llegó hasta los pies del conserje, más éste solo se rió y siguió su camino, saludando a su vez al profesor de audiovisual que observaba desde la ventana de su aula.

Mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes usaban el autobús escolar, no faltaban aquellos que llegaban por sus propios medios, fuera en auto, bicicleta, patineta o a pie; una chica, bastante sonriente y vestida a la moda, salió de su auto y fue rodeada de inmediato por varias compañeras que ya ansiaban saber de ella… A pesar de haber hablado unos minutos atrás.

_-¡Amiguis! ¡Tanto tiempo!_

_-¿Crees que entren chicos guapos?_

_-Yo voy a salir con novio de la escuela, y quizá vayamos a la misma universidad juntos._

_-¡No puede ser! ¿Te cortaste el cabello?_

Y entre trivialidades y chillidos de emoción, se encaminaban a la escuela, ignorando la sonrisa maliciosa del director, más se detuvieron cuando los transportes escolares empezaron a llegar.

En uno de los autobuses un grupo de amigos sostenían una discusión más que particular. Todo en torno al director y la posibilidad de que hiciera lo mismo que hacía cada año: **escoger a una víctima**.

-Seguro que tocará a ti de nuevo, Aster. –El capitán del equipo de baloncesto le soltó un puñetazo a su compañero, y éste replicó de inmediato.- ¿Qué? Desde que entraste te ha agarrado de encargo, no me extrañaría que éste último año te de un "_**trato especial**_".

-Qué se atreva.- Contestó Aster colgando su mochila al hombro.- Voy a empezar este año con el pie derecho.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar el transporte para unirse con sus amigos, o verificar el aula en la que atenderían clases. El muchacho se detuvo en el último escalón del transporte al notar dos cosas: un enorme charco lodoso que arruinaría sus tennis nuevos, y la sonrisa maliciosa del director, quién le saludaba moviendo _sutilmente_ la mano. No le daría el _placer_ de burlarse de él. Por lo que se preparó para saltar.

10 segundos antes, Jack arribó a la escuela justo cuando Aster miraba el charco. Tras una inspección rápida, dedujo que era una "_nenita_" asustada con la idea de ensuciar sus uñas. Por lo que tomó del suelo una _generosa_ cantidad de nieve lodosa con la que hizo una bola, sin sentir la piedra qué se le coló, y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas en el momento justo qué Aster flexionaba las rodillas y despegaba los pies del autobús.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. El joven basquetbolista fue incapaz de reaccionar, como si su mente se hubiera ausentado de su ser en el momento que la bola golpeó su nuca. Todo lo demás sucedió en cámara lenta: su caída de lleno en el charco, las expresiones de sorpresa de sus compañeros, las carcajadas del director, y volvió a tener control de su cuerpo al notar qué todos volteaban hacia una dirección.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Aster desde el suelo, y se levantó de un brinco.- _**¿Quién fue el desgraciado que lanzó esa CHINGADA BOLA DE NIEVE CON UNA JODIDA PIEDRA DENTRO?**_

-Hey.-Aster se volteó sólo para recibir en su cara otra lodosa bola de nieve.- Fui yo, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Esto se pone bueno.- Comentó emocionado el director y detuvo a un niño, al que le dio unas monedas.- ¡Rápido! Ve y tráeme un refresco.

_**Continuará**_.


	2. caes de madrazo al infierno

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de El Origen de los Guardianes (el otro es de mi hermana); se trata de un UA humano que espero sea de su agrado. Clasificación M por groserías y situaciones que desafían a la moralidad y ética conocida._

_**Ni** El Origen de los Guardianes, **ni** marcas, eventos, personajes, etc., son míos, **tampoco** hago propaganda para el gobierno y su maligno complot para hacernos tomar leche, **ni** es un apoyo al grupo conformado por dos alegres personas y un seguidor que desean conquistar al mundo con pastelillos, yaoi y disfraces de pingüinos._

_Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto. Dedicado a **Youko Saiyo** y a **Danni**, quienes me animaron con sus reviews, y a **ponysbiensensualese.e** también._

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior...**

_-¿Quién?- Preguntó Aster desde el suelo, y se levantó de un brinco.- **¿Quién fue el desgraciado que lanzó esa CHINGADA BOLA DE NIEVE CON UNA JODIDA PIEDRA DENTRO?**_

_-Hey.-Aster se volteó sólo para recibir en su cara otra lodosa bola de nieve.- Fui yo, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

_-Esto se pone bueno.- Comentó emocionado el director y detuvo a un niño, al que le dio unas monedas.- ¡Rápido! Ve y tráeme un refresco._

**_Friends Forever? Are you serious?_**

**Capítulo dos**:_ ...caes de madrazo al infierno._

Todos los alumnos presentes enmudecieron ante la desfachatez del recién llegado. Los que conocían a E. Bunnymud tenían la certeza de que el joven se soltaría a repartir trompadas y trancazos contra el atrevido que lo humilló, y quien se atreviera a burlarse también. Sin contar que el director estaba disfrutando el espectáculo que sucedía ante sus ojos.

-Aquí está su soda, director Black. -Le dijo el pequeño Jamie extendiéndole la helada lata con una mano y el cambio en la otra.

-Bien hecho, muchacho. -El hombre despeinó los cabellos del niño y se concentró en el refresco, tratando de no perder detalle de la primera pelea del ciclo escolar, y dejando ir al pequeño Bennett con cincuenta centavos como propina.

Meme, mudo de la impresión, no podía creer la falta de responsabilidad del director y el resto de los adultos ahí presentes. Trató de abrirse paso hacia los jóvenes, pero las chicas hicieron una barrera, gritando y chillando de emoción por la muestra de valor del albino. El profesor de audiovisual, Manny, salió a su vez del salón en el que se encontraba y buscó el acceso más rápido hacia la entrada de la escuela por si ocurría una catástrofe de dimensiones colosales y nadie reaccionaba en el momento, topándose con el conserje, que ya limpiaba el primer desastre del ciclo escolar cometido en el piso cuando se supo que habría pelea.

-¡Cielos! -Exclamó Nikolas mientras trapeaba una mancha amarillenta.- ¿Por qué estos sándwiches son cada vez más pegajosos?

-Amigo. -El profesor Manny se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.- Hay unos chicos peleando afuera. Hay que detenerlos antes de que se metan en verdaderos problemas.

-Solo dame un momento. Necesito sacar esta mancha o "**Pitch**" no me dejará en paz el resto del año.- Le respondió el intendente mientras ponía énfasis en su labor.

Afuera, las cosas no iban mejor. Empapado en agua sucia y lodo, con frío, adolorido por las dos bolas de nieve mugrientas, con la ira nublando su vista y sus sentidos, Aster avanzaba con lentitud hacia aquel que lo molestara.

-Vas a pagar muy caro por esto.- Lo amenazó el capitán del equipo de basquetball, señalándolo con el dedo.- ¡Nadie se mete con **_"Electric Hare Aster_**" y sale librado!

-Mejor trabaja en tus amenazas, "**_Grumpy Bunny_**".

-¡**OH**! -La mitad de los presentes tragó aire, conmocionados por completo.

_**¡Puff!**_

El director escupió la soda sobre Meme al momento de procesar y juzgar la situación.

-**¡GRUMPY BUNNY!** -Se echó a reír con gran frenesí, mientras se llevaba ambas manos al estómago y Meme sacaba un pañuelo para secar su rostro.-** ¡_JAMÁS_ SE ME HUBIERA OCURRIDO!**

Aster no lo pudo soportar más. Se dispuso a darle un puñetazo, pero Jack se agachó en el momento justo, librándose de recibir el golpe, y provocando que el más alto impactara su mano contra el autobús escolar, dejando una notoria abolladura en el acto.

-_**¡MALDITA SEA! ¡CON UN CARAJO! ¡MALDITO AUTOBÚS DE MIERDA!**_ -Aster se apretaba su adolorida mano para tratar de reducir el dolor.

-No te preocupes. -Con una gran sonrisa, Jack le soltó un zape en la espalda.- Al autobús no le pasó nada de nada.

Tatiana se abrió paso entre sus amigas al ver la cara de psicópata que Aster tenía en su rostro, y se abalanzó corriendo sobre el director, quien retrocedió un par de pasos ante el inesperado gesto de la moderna chica.

-¡**DIRECTOOOOR**! -Alzó los brazos tratando de llamar su atención mientras gritaba con un tono de voz agudo e irritante.- ¡HAY QUÉ DETENERLOS! ¡HAGA ALGO ANTES DE QUE SE MATEN!

-¿Porqué? -Preguntó con cinismo.- ¿Para qué dejar para más de rato lo que pueden hacer en este momento? Tienen las ganas de partirse las jetas, el público y todo el tiempo del mundo. Es más, levantaré apuestas. ¡Oye tú! -Le gritó a un niño rubio de lentes.- ¿A quién le vas?

Meme iba a decir algo, pero el conserje, seguido del profesor Manny, salieron a tiempo para evitar que Aster le saltara encima a Jack... O volviera a caer en el charco en su defecto.

-¡Tranquilos muchachos! -El viejo intendente alzó del suelo al molesto joven, quien lanzara patadas y golpes al aire, ante la decepción del director Black.

-No hay nada que ver aquí. -El encargado de audiovisual mantenía a Jack tras él y se aseguraba de que nadie echara más leña al fuego.- Vayan entrando a la escuela y busquen sus aulas, las clases ya van a comenzar.

Cada uno de los jóvenes se introdujo a la institución. Algunos se dirigieron de inmediato a las aulas que les correspondían, y otros perdían el tiempo enterándose de chismes y compartiendo anécdotas.

Jack no bien entró al salón, fue rodeado por sus compañeros. Algunos le advirtieron que tuviera cuidado con Aster, diciéndole que no solo era un niño rico, sino que era la estrella del equipo de baloncesto, tenía las mejores notas de esa generación, y sufría del acoso del director, lo que lo mantenía estresado la mayor parte del ciclo escolar. Otros le celebraron que tuviera las bolas para enfrentarlo y humillarlo de esa manera ante todos. Las chicas, en cambio, empujaron a los muchachos y lo bombardearon con preguntas y trivialidades.

El timbre indicó el inicio oficial de las clases, y no bien los jóvenes tomaron sus lugares, cuando los altavoces se encendieron, dejando escuchar el primero de muchos anuncios.

_**"BUENOS DÍAS ALUMNOS, LES HABLA SU AMO Y SEÑOR QUE GOBIERNA EN ESTE PALACIO DEL SABER, KOZMOTIS PITCHINER BLACK. SE DIRIGIRÁN A MÍ COMO DIRECTOR BLACK Y A NOMBRE DE LOS COMPAÑEROS MAESTROS, LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A ESTE, SU SEGUNDO HOGAR."**_

-¿Es una broma? -Al ver que un compañero asentía y que el maestro pedía silencio, Jack tuvo que ahogar su risa.

_**"¿CREES QUE ASÍ ESTUVO BIEN MEME? AH, ¿QUÉ IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN ESAS BESTIAS? SE TRAGARÁN LO QUE LES DIGA. AQUI VA MI DISCURSO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS ESCRITO."**_

A través de los altavoces, todos escucharon la puerta cerrarse y los pasos apresurados del secretario. Más de uno soltó una carcajada.

_**"POBRE TIPO, CASI LO COMPADEZCO. PERO NO HE NECESITADO DISCURSOS ANTES Y HOY NO SERÁ LA EXCEPCIÓN. COMO YA ESCUCHARON, ALUMNOS Y COMPAÑEROS MAESTROS, LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA Y APROVECHO SU PEQUEÑA ATENCIÓN PARA AVISARLES LO SIGUIENTE: HABRÁ BAILE DE BIENVENIDA, POR LO QUE DEBEN ELEGIR PRESIDENTE DE CLASE PARA FORMAR EL COMITÉ ESTUDIANTIL QUE LO ORGANICE Y PREPARE. E. BUNNYMUND, MEJOR CONOCIDO ENTRE USTEDES COMO GRUMPY BUNNY, ESTARÁ ESTA TARDE EN DETENCIÓN. NO ES PERSONAL, PERO TENGO LA COSQUILLA DE QUE ALGO VAS A HACER, Y SI NO HACES NADA, TE QUEDA PERDONADA TU PRIMERA TRAVESURA, A MENOS QUE COMETAS UNA A PROPÓSITO. TAMBIÉN ES PRECISO QUE PASEN A LAS OFICINAS A FIRMAR EL REGLAMENTO, SOLO LES TOMARÁ UNOS MINUTOS, Y CREO QUE ES TODO. NO LO OLVIDES ASTER. DETENCIÓN."**_

-Ese arrogante imbécil malnacido, ¡cómo lo odio! -Gritó Bunnymund golpeando con ambas manos el pupitre.

_**"¡AH! ¡MÚSICA PARA MIS OÍDOS! ES TODO, SIGAN SUS CLASES, CHICOS."**_

Después de la primera hora de clases, E. Bunnymund no dejaba de pensar en tres cosas: La ira que le provocaba el director Black, ese fastidioso desconocido de cabello blanco que lo humilló, y el frío que tenia que aguantar al solo disponer de un minúsculo short y una playera blanca, con la baja temperatura que hacía ese día.

-¿Lo tienen? -Le preguntó a sus compañeros, que citó a verse en uno de los talleres que a esa hora se encontraba vacío, ya que los mandó investigar a detalle toda la información que pudieran obtener del albino.

-Su nombre es Jack Overland, se mudó hace unos días, tiene una hermana en primaria, va en tu mismo grado y tendrán juntos la clase de _Español_, y no ha dado problemas en clases, pero tampoco es un Einstein.

-¿Eso es todo? -Aster pateó una pelota que llegó a sus pies.- ¡Hasta un retrasado hubiera obtenido más información!

-¡Uy, disculpe usted, señor _**yo-lo-consigo-todo**_! A la otra no nos hagas perder el tiempo e investiga por tu cuenta, Grumpy Bunny!

-¿¡Cómo se atreven!? -Gritó molesto, lo que atrajo la atención del conserje, quien traía su ropa ya lavada.

-¡Conque ahí estás! -Ignorando a los jóvenes que se fueron corriendo, Nikolas le entregó a Aster su ropa limpia.- Tienes mucha suerte, encontré suavizante de telas y le puse un poco.

El joven arrugó la nariz. Su suéter y pantalón olían a rosas y talco de bebé. Pero comparado con pasar frío, era un olor soportable.

-Oye Nik, ¿tendrás algo a la mano con qué escribir?

-Por supuesto. -De su abrigo, el conserje extrajo una vieja pluma.- ¿Sabes? Apenas va a iniciar el año, ahórrate un problema, yo sé lo que te digo.

-Lo tendré en mente Nik, y gracias. -Le respondió el muchacho devolviendo el útil escolar y guardando el papel en su pantalón.

Rato después, mientras se dirigía a su salón, se encontró con él. Estaba ahí, tomando agua tranquilamente, como quien nada le debe al mundo, y al tener su atención, se acercó a él, extendiéndole el papel.

Jack no dijo nada. Secó su boca con la manga de su suéter y leyó una sola vez el papel, devolviéndolo a su dueño casi en el acto.

-No gracias. -Jack hizo ademán de irse.- Tengo mejores cosas por hacer.

-No es una invitación. Tu y yo vamos a resolver esto hoy mismo, saliendo de clases.

El albino clavó una mirada desafiante al basquetbolista, pero de repente, cambió la expresión de su rostro, juntó sus manos por delante e incluso inclinó un poco su cabeza.

-¿No se irá a enojar el director? -Le preguntó con una falsa inocencia.

-¡A ese maldito no podría importarle menos! -Aster agitó los brazos molesto, dejando caer el papel.- ¡Ese miserable solo sabe hacerme la vida imposible! ¡Es un hijo de puta que solo sabe idear fregaderas!

-El director de nombre curioso. -Con un gesto infantil, Jack se llevó una mano a la cara.- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿A quién le importa su nombre? ¡Pitch Black, La Fosa Oscura, Napolitan Black o como lo llaman los chicos latinos, _Don Cosme Fulanito_!

De repente, todo tuvo sentido al ver el silencio que hacía Jack. Bunnymund se dio vuelta, encontrándose con el director Black, quien tenía los brazos cruzados. Murmuró "¡_Maldición_!" en sus adentros.

-Que curiosa colección de apodos, aunque nunca había escuchado que se me llamara _Don Cosme Fulanito_. -Dio una vuelta con paso lento alrededor de su víctima.- ¿Verdad que ahora sí te mereces la detención?

-Bueno, yo tengo que volver a mi salón, hasta pronto, director Black. -Se alejó a trote diciendo adiós con la mano y una sonrisa bastante amplia.

-¡Deja de burlarte, bastardo! -Trató de seguirlo, pero el director le señaló el pasillo contrario, recordándole en silencio que debía volver a sus clases.- Esto no es un segundo hogar, es la entrada al Infierno.

El director permaneció en el lugar donde estaba hasta que Aster desapareció del pasillo, y empezó a caminar, cuando notó algo en el suelo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -Dijo mientras recogía el papel que dejara el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y una nada inocente sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sacaba un bolígrafo.

A una clase para el almuerzo, toda la escuela estaba enterada de que Aster quería pelear con Jack al finalizar las clases, tuviera o no detención. Algunos hicieron apuestas, y otros solo irían a ver. Repentinamente, los altavoces volvieron a activarse, pero esta vez se trataba del profesor Manny.

**"_AVISOS DEL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES: NO OLVIDEN PASAR A FIRMAR EL REGLAMENTO ESCOLAR. EL MIÉRCOLES HABRÁ SESIÓN FOTOGRÁFICA PARA LAS CREDENCIALES ESCOLARES. NO OLVIDEN ELEGIR PRESIDENTE DE CLASE, DE PREFERENCIA ANTES DE QUE TERMINE LA SEMANA. MENSAJE PERSONAL_ '****Jack Overland, te espero atrás de la escuela al salir de clases. Ven solo. XOXO Aquel que piensa en ti todo el tiempo, TU querido Aster.'_ ¡VAYA!"_**

Todos voltearon a ver al retador, quien había perdido el color y tenía la boca abierta, como pez fuera del agua.

El infierno apenas estaba empezando. Y el primer día de clases aún no terminaba.

_**Continuará.**_

_Por cierto, las palabras que estén_ _subrayadas y en cursiva_ _están en_ _español_ _XD_


End file.
